


Sleepy

by Patches_of_mist



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Little Shit, Shapeshifting, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patches_of_mist/pseuds/Patches_of_mist
Summary: Virgil has to shapeshift once a month and today is that day. Of course he told the others but Patton isn't paying attention to what he was told.logan steps in to help Virgil .
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for fun so no I didn't proof read. Hope you enjoy

All darksides had a second form , usually some sort of animal. Now the darksides could choose whether once a month they spend an entire day in that secondary form or just have a feature from that form constantly. Its do to with how Thomas perceives them and probably more but no one bothered to look into it. 

Virgil let out a sigh he hated that he had to do this but at the same time enjoyed that fact that it gave him an excuse to lounge around all day doing nothing except the bare minimum, he slowly changed into his second form his *sigh* cat form. 

With a lazy stretch he strolled down into the shared living room on his four paws. He had explained beforehand to the others what was going to happen and what he didn't want them to do ect. So he had no worries as he hopped up onto the couch for a nap. As he fell asleep he caught a glimpse of Logan in his armchair reading his novel happily, and with that he fell asleep.

About 20 minutes later Patton walked into the room and upon seeing the small black and grey patched cat let out an ear piercing squee. Logan looked up from his book sensing that Patton may have forgotten what Virgil had said the day before about leaving him alone.

Patton walked to the couch a grin plastered on his face. Slowly he reached down to Virgil and patted his head. The dark side who had been asleep jolted awake to the feeling of hands on his head. Annoyed he glared at Patton letting out a sharp meow.

This didn't do much to deter the moral side as he began scratching an upset anxiety behind the ear. "Patton I do believe Virgil asked to be left alone today" Logan spoke this in an almost questioning voice but his eyes showed an annoyance at his friends wishes being disregarded. Patton retorted with a small laugh " He did but look at him logie , how can I resist!" His voice increased in pitch at the end till it turned into the voice you would use when talking to a young child. 

Logan shot Virgil a sympathetic look but didn't want to fight with morality and so he returned to his book feeling guilty.

Patton moved to sit next to Virgil continuing to pet his head while doing so. Once he was sitting comfortably he picked up the anxious side and put him on his lap now stroking his full body.

Anger surged through Virgil as he was lifted how dare morality disrespect him after he explained how rude this was only the day before. Without thinking he jumped up , hissing at a shocked Patton.

Roman walked in to Virgil claws out hissing at a scared looking Patton and quickly ran in shooing a now panicked cat away.

Virgil ran upstairs the adrenaline leaving his system to be replaced by guilt. How could he upset Patton like that ? He was only trying to be nice. Fear filled him as he heard footsteps coming up towards him, but that soon changed to relief as he saw his favorite logical side Logan . 

"Come to my room?" It was a small offer but to virgil it was a blessing.  
Quickly the two disappear into Logan's room. Where Virgil soon cuddled up on the bed while Logan sat at the desk happily reading with regular breaks to make sure his friend was still sound asleep.

Patton would be difficult to deal with later and Roman would probably be the same but right now it was just the two of them enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and each other's company where the only noises were the scratch of the page as it turned in Logan's book and the small breaths of a sleeping Virgil.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated.


End file.
